The first category of vehicles is typically powered with a low horsepower (less than 0.25 hp) electric motor. The low power provides a safe powertrain for young children. On a level ground, this type of vehicle with a child typically weighing less than 75 pounds will achieve a speed of less than 3 mph.
The second category of vehicles is generally powered by engines that exceed 3 hp. Payload weight limits present no problem. However, they are heavy and have relatively high performance. It is difficult for young children to operate this type of vehicle safely. This type of vehicle requires operation in low traffic areas for safety reasons; however, due to its heavy weight, transport to these areas is often difficult.
In view of the above, it is seen that there is a need for a type of vehicle which is suitable for children, particularly in the age range of 6-12 years.